


Ghost

by Applethesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, Kinda, Light Angst, No Beta, Oneshot, Original Character(s), ghost - Freeform, just read it its good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applethesauce/pseuds/Applethesauce
Summary: I just wanted to write a wholesome story about a ghost and a little girl





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is completely unedited and I mostly posted it here for my own convenience, but seeing as you found it and clicked on it, I see I've caught your attention! Its very short, but I hope you enjoy the story :)

There was a town. It had once been small, sat nestled in a valley between mountains. But as time passes, things change. The once small town had become a sprawling city, overtaking the surrounding land and chipping away at the mountains of which had once contained it, piece by piece. A ghost stood atop one of these mountains. It was a sunny day, and the grass was warm. But the ghost did not feel happy. This wasn't the place he remembered. Where was the bakery, run by the kind woman who would always give him a smile and extra bun? The flower shop, or the children who would run through the streets, trailing kites behind them? The ghost felt an odd sorrow for the town he had grown up in. And now lost.

A rustle of fabric pulled the ghost out of his memories, and he turned around. A small girl stared at him, eyes wide. He stared back, equally shocked. Then, surprisingly, the girl smiled, sat down, and patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit. He did so, tentatively, as to not scare her, but her grin only widened and she reached down to pick a daisy. The ghost watched, intrigued. She picked another, then another, and began weaving them together. Once happy with her creation, she held it up to the ghost, urging him to take it. He reached out, and, to his own surprise, was able to pick up the delicate chain and put it on his head. The girl looked him over for a moment, and nodded when she found it to be suitable. She had made him a crown. For the first time in a long time, the ghost smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together on that mountain, and the ghost felt his sadness over losing the town he once knew fade away. They made more daisy chains and watched the clouds pass overhead. The girl had found a grasshopper and they chased it through the grass together, until it eventually hopped out of sight. They scoured the mountain for the shiniest rocks they could find, and then arranged them from biggest to smallest. But eventually the girl had to return to the city. The ghost waved goodbye as the sun set over the valley, temporarily covering it in a warm glow. As the ghost watched the girl skip down the mountain, he realized that while it wasn't the same place he grew up in, this city was *her* home. Ready to be explored and lead her on adventures. When he looked down at the town, standing in the same place he had been just earlier today, instead of feeling sorrow, he felt a contentment from the lights and busy streets. This was ok. And as the afterglow of the day faded from the valley, and the first stars began to appear in the sky, the ghost realized it was time for him to go home too. A gentle breeze blew over the mountainside, and the ghost let himself melt into it. Free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Can you tell I hate writing dialogue? Comments are very cool, if you feel inspired to write one :)
> 
> -Apple


End file.
